Deep Ego, Violent Love
by Kyrachii
Summary: [UA] C'est son égo surdimensionné qui pousse Derek à se jeter dans une compétition ridicule contre son nouveau voisin. Et c'est ce même égo qui va lui revenir en pleine tronche quand il comprendra qu'il n'est définitivement pas de taille face à l'arrogance narquoise de Stiles. Quand le chasseur devient la proie, qui remporte la partie ?


Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf. Sinon GAY SHIPS WOULD HAVE RISE !

Rating : Erm... Don't hate me. M.

Pairing : Sterek. Je crois que c'est le couple avec lequel je ressens le plus de facilité à l'écriture. Alchimie palpable toussa toussa.

Situation : UA. Lycée terminé. Adultes responsables (lol).

Notes de l'auteur : Je pense que la question ne réside pas dans le pourquoi j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS, mais dans le quand. Quand ? PENDANT MA SEMAINE DE REVISIONS DES PARTIELS BORDEL ! J'avais besoin d'écrire, ça m'avait manquééééééé !

Si je foire mon année, c'est a cause de vous. (non, ce sera juste parce que je suis une bite)

Post scriptum de résultats de partiels : en fait c'est bon, j'ai validé mon semestre. MDR.

Note de l'auteur 2, le retour de la note qui contre-attaque : Comment dire ? Je suis quelqu'un qui écrit au fur et a mesure et qui voit où son inspiration du jour va la mener. Croyez moi donc sur parole quand je dis -enfin j'écris mais cassez pas les burnes- qu'en commençant cet OS, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il allait s'y passer. Honnêtement, j'en suis surprise moi même. Si, si. Bref, vous comprendrez peut être mieux en lisant. Bye, bitchies.

Note de l'auteur 3, toujours plus : Merci a Coco, Pouet et Mila. Mes bébous !

* * *

Tout avait commencé de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit. Après la taille de son engin, c'était à la beauté de sa voiture que la virilité d'un homme s'affirmait.

Du moins dans son esprit.

Il avait déménagé dans ce patelin pourri de Beacon Hills pour les affaires, juste pour quelques mois. Et puis, il n'y restait pas souvent. Il passait le plus clair de son temps en voyage ou au bureau. Un working men, en soit. Il s'ennuyait la majorité du temps où il n'était pas en train de défendre des dossiers importants ou d'affronter des concurrents. C'était ce frisson d'adrénaline et ce besoin pathologique de supériorité qui, ironiquement, l'avait mené à sa perte.

Remuant son café noir dans sa tasse avec un soupir désespéré, il observait son voisin sortir son tuyau d'arrosage pour nettoyer sa voiture cabossée quand un sursaut d'excitation lui vint. Une nouvelle voiture. Voila qui le mettrait de bonne humeur ! Il posa sa tasse et enfila une veste avant de partir.

Deux heures plus tard, il revint avec une magnifique Camaro noire, aussi puissante que chère. Mais le prix importait peu, face a l'ego masculin. Il gara sa merveille sur sa place, avant d'en sortir, lunettes de soleil au bout du nez, et de s'y accouder, comme un mannequin. Tout dans sa posture et son sourire triomphant puait richesse et mégalomanie, et c'est évidemment ce que pensa son voisin de lui quand il leva le nez de sa tâche fastidieuse. Le front noir de traces de cambouis, le tee shirt aussi mouillé que s'il avait prit un bain et le visage rougit par l'effort, il n'était en rien comparable à son crétin de voisin.

Mais ce fût avec une surprise dès plus plaisante que notre égocentrique pété de thunes vit son mince voisin se redresser avec fierté, lui adresser un coup d'œil peu impressionné, accompagné d'un sourcil relevé des plus provocateurs. Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya les mains avant d'en glisser une dans sa poche. Le boîtier qu'il en ressortis fit esquisser un sourire au mégalomane qui attendait la suite avec impatience.

Son voisin appuya sur le bouton avec une nonchalance tout mesurée et derrière lui, son garage s'ouvrit sur un pur bijou. Une Chevrolet Impala de 1967, brillante comme un sous neuf, éclatante de beauté.

Les lèvres de son propriétaire s'étirèrent en un sourire de vainqueur tandis qu'il voyait la mâchoire pendante de son riche adversaire. Ce dernier serra le poing pour s'empêcher d'aller lui demander où il avait eu cet objet de collection. Assez d'humiliation en une journée.

Il avait perdu cette bataille. Mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

 **OooxooO**

Notre crétin -mais néanmoins adorable- mégalomane, aka Derek Hale, avait pas mal réfléchis avant de décider comment il allait savourer sa vengeance. Il voulait que ce soit élégant mais létal. Quoi de mieux en cette circonstance que de faire appel à la seule créature capable d'être les deux à la fois ? Une femme.

Le potentiel de séduction d'un homme est important pour sa fierté. La recherche c'était avérée un peu plus compliquée que prévu, dans une ville paumée comme Beacon Hills, où trouver la perle rare ? Mais notre homme pouvait être un tas de chose, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que la beauté ne résidait pas seulement sur l'apparence et la situation sociale. C'était avec cette pensée qu'il avait trouvé Erica, une superbe blonde plantureuse, qui pourtant passait inaperçue dans le refuge pour animaux dans lequel elle travaillait. En gentleman, il l'avait invité a dîner à l'extérieur en premier, dans un restaurant aussi chic que cher, la laissant répandre la rumeur. Il espérait que celle ci soit tombée dans l'oreille de son voisin.

Il observait de nouveau ce dernier en train de nettoyer son épave, une vieille Jeep bleue toute abîmée, comme si c'était sa routine du matin.

Ironiquement, au plus grand bonheur de Derek, leur maison semblaient presque identiques et de ce fait, quand la silhouette endormis de son voisin pointait le bout de son nez par la fenêtre, il pouvait le voir de la sienne.

C'est comme ça qu'il sut qu'il avait de nouveau perdu.

Il avait revu Erica et cette dernière lui avait juré qu'elle avait adoré leur rendez-vous mais qu'elle n'était pas prête a s'engager dans une relation avec un homme comme lui. Riche, beau, égocentrique, joueur. Il était rentré chez lui avec une légère pincée de colère et s'était accoudé a son plan de travail, pour observer par la fenêtre, quant à sa récente et obsessionnelle habitude. Les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit encore englué dans sa déception, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait chez son cher voisin.

Une crinière rousse dansait dans la cuisine, virevoltant avec naturel autour du jeune homme. Quand ce dernier l'attrapa dans ses bras, un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Derek haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

Lydia Martin. Son connard de voisin tenait Lydia dans ses bras. Et bordel, que ça le rendait jaloux ! Il était installé a Beacon Hills depuis peu, mais tout le monde connaissait la réputation de la sulfureuse et impertinente Lydia Martin, il ne faisait pas exception.

Son voisin leva les yeux vers lui et un léger sourire narquois lui échappa quand il vit qu'il mettait Derek en colère. Face a son propre échec cuisant, le brun serra de nouveau son poing, se jurant que la prochaine fois serait la bonne.

Poussant le bouchon encore plus loin, son voisin fit glisser ses lèvres contre la joue de la sublime femme qui s'accrochait à lui et murmura quelques paroles dans son oreille, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de Derek.

2-0 pour le voisin mystère. La vengeance allait être violente. Et mémorable.

 **OooxooO**

Tout en sirotant son café, Derek observait son horripilant voisin, qui pour la énième fois, nettoyait sa Jeep. Il ne comprenait pas cet engouement pour ce vieux morceau de taule alors qu'il avait une Chevy Impala dans le garage. D'ailleurs, il ne sortait jamais avec. Un mystère. Tout autant que la soif sans égale qui grandissait en lui, la rage de vaincre ce petit merdeux au cul magnifique.

Il se trémoussait sur un air de Lily Allen, s'amusant a regarder dans sa direction pour chanter «Fuck You». Derek rêvait de faire taire cette bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre simplement pour admettre sa défaite. Mais alors qu'il remuait en rythme, fier de lui, le brun eu une idée.  
Il cherchait quoi faire et ce con lui offrit la solution.

Voiture : fait.

Séduction : fait.

Fête : bientôt.

Mais cette fois ci, les règles allaient être différentes.

Il avait invité la moitié de Beacon Hills chez lui, semant des cartons d'invitations et mails partout où il passait. Après la traînée de poudre que la rumeur avait laissée a son sujet (gentleman parfait, mais riche et joueur, suivez un peu !), tout le monde s'était bousculé a sa porte. A ce qu'il entendait, pour une fois qu'il y avait quelque chose a faire dans ce trou paumé, personne n'allait s'en plaindre. Il avait engagé un DJ et déboursé une somme astronomique en alcools hors de prix. Le thème était le fluo et il observait la masse d'adultes en manque de frisson bouger comme un seul homme.

Mais il attendait patiemment, comme un loup qui guette sa proie. Il attendait dans la cuisine, zieutant la maison d'en face. Il eut l'impression d'avoir passé son temps a faire ça ces deniers mois, laissant son travail de côté pour se concentrer à la contemplation de cette fenêtre qui lui laissait parfois le privilège d'apercevoir son ennemi.

Et il sortit. Cet être arrogant qui se pensait plus fort que lui, ce gringalet mesquin.

Car Derek l'avait invité, évidemment. Il voulait le voir, savoir s'il oserait venir pour assister à sa propre mise à mort.

Derek n'était pas déçu. Il regardait cette silhouette dégingandée traverser la rue pour venir toquer chez lui. Toquer ? Non.

Alors que Derek se dirigeait vers la porte pour aller lui ouvrir, il vit que ce dernier était rentré de lui même, comme s'il était chez lui. Il avisa le brun et une moue amusée lui échappa. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçu, comme pour prouver que sa présence était légitime.

Derek bouillonnait entre l'anticipation et l'excitation. Il adressa un sourire charmant a son invité et attrapa l'enveloppe.

«Merci pour l'invitation.» susurra t-il. «J'espère que je vais bien m'amuser. Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter.» termina t-il avec un pointe d'ironie.

Sans un dernier regard pour Derek, il se dirigea vers le comptoir où tous les alcools étaient disposés, attrapa un verre et se fit un cocktail sans broncher, le buvant d'une traite. Et alors qu'il s'élançait sur la piste de danse -le salon, en fait- avec tous les autres, Derek put le détailler de plus près. Il portait un tee shirt blanc qui ressortait affreusement avec l'éclairage néon de la pièce et s'était fait des traits de guerriers sur les joues à la peinture fluo orange. Mais ce qui déstabilisait le plus Derek était ses lèvres, méthodiquement recouverte de peinture bleue, luisant dans le noir comme une tentation sans fin.

C'est cet attachement inattendu pour cette délicieuse bouche qui décida Derek à passer à l'étape deux. Le tunnel.

Avec sa cargaison d'alcool, il avait acheté des entonnoirs a tube, de ceux que les fraternités et sororités utilisent pour s'amuser et s'enivrer au possible.

Derek fit alors ce qu'il attendait de faire depuis qu'il avait vu la voiture de collection dans le garage de son voisin : il le défia. Directement.

Il tenta de se rapprocher de lui dans la foule mais des femmes -visiblement faibles face a son physique avantageux- se serraient contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus avancer. A cette distance, il pouvait voir son ennemi danser tout seul, comme un grand, et si l'idée de le voir comme ça plu énormément a Derek, ce fût de courte durée. On aurait pu penser que le voir seul, sans groupies a sa botte, aurait contenté notre mégalomane et gonflé son ego, alors que lui avait sa clique de greluches accrochées au cul. Mais cette pensée est hautement erronée. Cela signifiait juste que son connard de voisin inspirait suffisamment le respect pour qu'on ne lui rôde pas autour comme s'il était un vulgaire bout de viande, ce que, par analogie, Derek était.

La musique couvrit son grognement et il repoussa une brune aux pare-chocs impressionnants pour enfin atteindre sa cible. Il traversa la foule et a défaut d'avoir une meilleure méthode, attrapa le bras de son voisin.

L'air surpris de ce dernier se dissipa bien assez tôt quand il vit qui venait de lui enserrer le bras. Une moue provocatrice plus tard et il regardait Derek comme s'il attendait le dénouement avec la plus grande des impatiences.

Le richissime trou du cul ne se fit pas prier et se pencha vers l'oreille de ce merdeux :

«Un tunnel, ça te dit ? » cria t-il presque pour se faire entendre.

Le sourire compétiteur du plus jeune (?) (a vrai dire, Derek ne savait rien sur ce con, ni son nom, ni son âge, ni sa profession. Ce qui, en cet instant, fit éclore dans son esprit l'idée qu'il était débile comme ses pieds de ne pas avoir cherché a en savoir plus sur son obsession du moment. Fin de l'aparté). Nous disions donc : le sourire compétiteur que lui envoya son voisin le fit frissonner de part en part. Ce dernier se pencha à son tour a son oreille et l'espace d'un instant, Derek loucha sur ses lèvres bleues.

«Évidemment, si c'est toi qui offre.»

Ce petit con prétentieux se redressa et se dirigea vers le comptoir du bar, prit deux tunnels, et en tendit un a Derek -qui l'avait suivis comme un toutou, avouons le-. Puis il attrapa une bouteille de tequila et la brandit sous le nez du mégalomane avec un sourire de défi. Derek hocha tout simplement la tête.

Cinq minutes, deux tabourets et quatre personnes en renfort plus tard et Derek était fin prêt a mettre son adversaire au tapis. Ils faisaient tous deux le poirier sur un tabouret, l'entonnoir dans la bouche. Les personnes qui les aidaient tenaient le bout du tube et leurs jambes en l'air.

D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait dit deux couillons. D'un point de vue intérieur, Derek savaient qu'ils étaient également deux couillons. Mais n'était pas né l'homme qui mettrait Derek Hale a l'échec plus de deux fois. Une cinquième personne se pointa et, une bouteille de tequila dans chaque main, donna le top départ puis commença à verser le breuvage infâme dans les tunnels.

Derek aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il avait totalement assuré sur ce coup et qu'il avait pu voir son ennemi galérer. Mais la vérité est tout autre, et cette fois ci ne faisait pas exception.

Derek s'en sortait pas mal mais l'alcool descendait a un vitesse telle que le tiers lui coulait sur la gorge, se rependant sur son cou et glissant dans ses yeux. Il les maintenait fermés pour ne pas les brûler, et donc, ne pouvait voir les difficultés (ou pas) de son adversaire. Un litre et demi de tequila plus tard, Derek avait le tee-shirt trempé et la tête enfoncée dans la cuvette des toilettes. Le pire, c'est que son enfoiré de voisin était partit sereinement de leur affrontement, avec un dernier regard narquois.

Putain qu'il avait les nerfs contre ce gars.

Alors qu'il ressortait enfin la tête de son enfer faïence, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et l'objet de sa colère pointa le bout de son nez, avisant la position agenouillée de Derek et éclata de rire avant de repartir.

Si Monsieur Hale avait pu parler, en cet instant très précis, il aurait insulté cette tête à claque dans toutes les langues.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et massait ses tempes, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur son crétin de voisin.

 _Ça y est, il a rameuté tout le monde pour se payer ma tronche_ , pensa Derek.

Mais ce péteux entra et referma la porte derrière lui, s'asseyant contre le mur, à côté de Derek. Il posa deux verres au sol et versa un fond de jet 27 dans les deux avant d'en tendre un au brun. Ce dernier le dévisagea, incrédule et à la fois énervé qu'il vienne le narguer de cette manière. Il donna un coup dans le verre qu'il lui tendait, qui partit donc s'éclater contre le sol de sa salle de bain. Il allait devoir ramasser les bouts de verre a quatre pattes mais il avait préservé son honneur.

Son voisin haussa un sourcil surpris et vida son propre verre avant de dire :

«J'ai dégueulé aussi et après ça, rien de mieux que de l'alcool mentholé pour faire passer le goût de la gerbe. M'enfin, ça te regarde... »

Derek eu un mouvement de recul, étonné qu'il ai vomis lui aussi. Ce mouvement dû être voyant parce que le plus jeune (oui, Derek prenait le pari de dire qu'il était plus jeune) éclata de rire et ajouta :

«J'ai fais genre mais une fois le dos tourné j'ai titubé jusqu'aux chiottes les plus proches pour rendre toute la tequila que j'avais bu. Alors disons que c'était ex aequo pour cette manche, Hale.»

Ex Aequo. Un mot qu'il digérait mal. Mais pas plus mal que le fait que cet enfoiré en savait plus sur sa personne que lui sur son ennemi. Cette phrase vous a embrouillé ? C'est normal, Derek est bourré. Il attrapa le verre du merdeux prétentieux et se versa du jet avant de le vider. Sa gorge lui en voulût aussitôt tandis qu'il sentait la brûlure se rependre le long de son œsophage. Glamour.

En tout cas, il fallait profiter de cet instant pour en apprendre plus sur cet arrogant crétin et sur ses lèvres toujours bleues, bien que, comme il l'espérait, le tunnel ai estompé la couleur, moins vive à présent.

Il réalisa également que c'était la première fois (hormis sa phrase dans l'entrée et sur la piste de danse) que son voisin lui parlait. En quelque chose comme 5 mois, c'était l'une des premières fois où il entendait le son de sa voix. C'était agréable de mettre un son sur un visage. Mais il lui manquait encore pas mal d'informations. De quoi le faire tomber. Pour de bon cette fois ci. Il se rendit compte qu'il le dévisageait depuis quelques minutes et se racla la gorge pour entamer une question, mais fût coupé :

«Stiles Stilinski, 24 ans, garagiste.»

Derek s'attendit presque à ce qu'il lui tende la main après cette tirade, mais il ne le fit pas. Il fronça tout de même les sourcils, surpris par la soudaine éloquence à propos de sa personne de la part de son voisin. Haussant les épaules, un sourire désabusé accroché aux lèvres, le fameux dénommé Stiles répondit à sa question silencieuse :

«Tu viens a peine de te rendre compte que j'en sais plus sur toi que toi sur moi. Alors tu tentes de faire copain-copain pour mieux me soutirer des infos, dans le but de mieux me battre.»

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, Derek imitait a merveille la carpe dans toute sa splendeur. Comment ce trou du cul de première avait pu comprendre tout ça ?

«C'est simple.» répondit Stiles, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. «Je connais les hommes comme toi. Et je sais comment tu penses. C'est épuré et bien huilé. Pas de surprise, pas de tache. Mais je suis là et tu veux absolument me battre, parce que c'est dans ton instinct de mâle dominant.» il s'autorisa une pause et conclu «Dommage pour toi que ce ne soit pas les plastiques parfaites qui règnent mais les esprits affûtés. Tu peux essayer autant que tu veux mais tu ne me battra jamais. Je prévois ce que tu vas faire avant même que ça ne t'effleure l'esprit, donc j'ai toujours un cran d'avance.»

La tirade la plus longue de l'histoire des discussions entre voisins en compétition pour savoir lequel à la plus grande. Entre l'alcool, le mal de tête lancinant et les yeux qui piquaient à cause des flash fluos, Derek se sentait comme a deux milles pieds sous terre. Et Stiles venait d'en rajouter une couche. Les deux neurones encore actifs et éveillés de son cerveau se touchèrent pour faire jaillir un éclair d'électricité.

 _Pas de surprise ?_ _Il était si prévisible que ça ?_

Il se laissa deux secondes et décida qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi. Il n'était pas ainsi. Il lâcha le verre et ses mains vinrent attraper le visage de Stiles, l'attirant a lui tandis qu'il l'embrassait.

Un couinement surpris se fit entendre et Derek sut que cette victoire portait son nom. Mais il ne fallut qu'une seule seconde a son prétentieux péteux pour s'en remettre et alors que le mégalomane pensait qu'il allait le pousser, il approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue contre celle de Derek. Ce dernier, totalement assiégé, ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard rempli de défi de Stiles. Il avait agrippé son tee-shirt d'une main, glissant l'autre dans ses cheveux qu'il tirait en arrière pour dominer l'échange.

Ce qu'il faisait très bien, au grand damn de Derek. Il observa les grains de beauté de Stiles éparpillés sur ses joues et les traits orange sur ses paumettes avant de revenir a ses yeux qui lui lancèrent des éclairs fiévreux avant de se fermer. Derek fit de même alors que la température de son corps montait en flèche au fil des secondes, comme si c'était le meilleur baiser de sa vie (ce qui, malgré lui, fût le cas). Le goût de menthe se rependait dans sa bouche et le parfum de la peau de Stiles venait lui retourner les sens.

Quand la langue de Stiles en eut finit avec la sienne et qu'il sembla satisfait de son œuvre, il rompit le baiser et vint mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Derek, comme pour marquer sa victoire.

Puis il se redressa et lâcha sa victime. Victime qui d'ailleurs, en oubliait jusqu'à son propre nom après ça. Il le dévisagea comme un débile profond, tandis que Stiles se relevait, attrapant la bouteille d'alcool vert pour s'en boire une gorgée. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de le regarder, les yeux brillant d'excitation :

«Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis, chéri ? J'aurai toujours un cran d'avance.»

Ce ton doucereux tira Derek de son état second et il voulu démentir, lui dire que c'est lui qui l'avait surpris en premier mais son voisin le devança, encore une fois :

«T'as un peu de bleu, là» susurra t-il, désignant ses propres lèvres. Ces dernières se fendirent en un sourire triomphant et il quitta la pièce.

Bordel de merde. Bordel de merde. BORDEL DE MERDE !

Derek se leva et les restes d'alcool lui montèrent au cerveau. Il se tourna vers son miroir et il y voyait le fantôme des lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes, une belle couleur bleutées sur ses lippes.

Putain de merde.

Hors de question qu'il se laisse avoir comme ça.

Hors de question qu'il se laisse manipuler comme ça.

Il allait lui prouver qui était l'homme, le vrai.

Lui prouver qu'il était le mâle dominant des deux.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se répéta à voix haute devant sa glace, inconscient qu'il était déjà trop tard et que les doigts qu'il laissait posés sur ses lèvres avaient plus de signification qu'il l'aurait voulu (et pensé).

 **OooxooO**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent une véritable épreuve de patience de la part de Derek. De patience et de retenu. Il se mordait les doigts, se rongeait le poing de ne pas pouvoir céder à son envie de tout simplement traverser les quelques mètre qui séparaient son jardin a celui de son connard de voisin, pour lui mettre la dérouillée de sa vie. N'en voulons pas a cet homme, il a apprit a voir petit.

Tout petit déjà, il adorait se montrer, pavaner, faire le beau pour qu'on le remarque et qu'on l'adule. Pourquoi ? Un besoin pathologique de reconnaissance. Un besoin irrépressible d'être quelqu'un aux yeux des autres. Tout simplement.

Vous me direz «Oh, mais quel cliché ?». Ce a quoi je répondrai «touchez à vos couilles, les clichés ça marche depuis le big bang».

Toujours était il que Derek ne cessait d'observer Stiles de sa fenêtre, comme un pervers libidineux qui astique ses jumelles pour être sur de pouvoir flairer sa victime. Ironiquement, la victime se donnait en spectacle tout particulièrement pour le pervers, lui lançant des regards de défis et lui envoyant des bisous, la bouche en cœur, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait perdu sa dignité dans cette salle de bain. C'était à n'en plus savoir qui était la victime et le pervers. Honnêtement, même moi je m'y perds.

Derek n'avait pas abdiqué. Il avait consciencieusement ramassé les bouts du verre cassé, se jurant que cette défaite serait sa dernière, se promettant de mettre ce prétentieux en échec, tôt ou tard.

Étonnamment, à part la fois où Lydia était venu, personne ne semblait passer chez Stiles. Il était donc seul. Sans amis et sans famille. Intrigant ou pathétique, le mégalomane ne savait pas encore ce qu'il en pensait. A croire que son seul passe temps quand il était chez lui était de laver cette immonde boite bleue sur roue. Derek avait, au fil des semaines, trouvé son emploi du temps et même déchiffrer ses habitudes. Ce qui, l'aida plus que bien pour son attaque suivante.

Le jeudi soir, c'était la soirée tranquille de Stiles. Petit plateau télé et hop au lit. Sauf que ce jeudi là, Derek avait prévu de mettre un sale coup dans le tableau des scores. Il avait perdu le compte, mais beaucoup trop de points se trouvaient dans la colonne de cet enflure de première. Si Stiles pensait l'avoir réduit et rabaissé avec ce baiser, il avait tort. Plus que tort.

Comme a son habitude, la lumière de la cuisine de Stiles s'alluma a 21h, heure à laquelle la préparation méthodique de son plateau commençait. Mais également heure à laquelle Derek attrapa sa compagne d'un soir, une magnifique brune, dont il n'avait même pas prit la peine de demander le nom (notez la délicatesse du personnage), et la posa sur le plan de travail dans un grand bruit qui fit relever le nez de Stiles dans sa direction. Des oreilles supersoniques, sans aucun doute. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, étonné.

Maintenant que Derek avait son attention, il allait lui en donner pour son argent (comprendre : il va se donner en spectacle). Les cuisses de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent instantanément et sa robe fût simplement remontée tandis que Derek se glissa en elle, la serrant sauvagement contre lui, dévorant ses lèvres de baisers rudes et fougueux. Aussi vite que cela avait commencé, cela termina. Un vrai lapin. Trois coups et c'était réglé. Il s'écarta de la jeune femme, qui descendit de la table, remit sa robe en place et partit fièrement sur ses talons haut. A croire qu'elle ne venait pas de se faire (désolée du terme peu commode et un peu violent, mais soyons honnête pour le réalisme de cette histoire) niquée.

Derek ne s'autorisa pas tout de suite à regarder la réaction de Stiles et prit un moment pour calmer sa respiration et refermer sa braguette qu'il avait simplement ouverte. Le grand moment de vérité approchait et il se posait un milliard de questions.

 _Est ce qu'il avait tout vu ? Est ce qu'il était surpris ? Est ce qu'il le méprise encore plus qu'avant ? Est ce qu'il n'est pas tout simplement partit regardé sa télé, s'en battant tout simplement les couilles ?_

Il leva les yeux, et rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Son voisin le regardait, les lèvres pincées, dans une moue indéfinissable, le poing serré contre la surface de sa était raide et c'était étrange. Derek eut un mouvement de surprise, ne s'attendant pas vraiment a une réaction... énervée ? Mais un grain de fierté vint se planter dans son corps, semé par son ego, et poussa avec aise, lui décrochant un sourire victorieux.

A cet instant précis, le poing de son voisin se desserra pour venir couvrir sa bouche dont s'échappait un immense rire que même Derek pouvait entendre. Les yeux de Stiles brillaient et son autre main tenait son abdomen, contracté par son fou rire. Il riait tellement que s'en était indécent. Il s'accouda contre son plan de travail pour trouver un équilibre et essuya ses larmes de rire avant d'adresser un pouce levé vers le haut à Derek.

Le mégalomane dû faire appel a toute sa sagesse (oui, cet homme peut être sage) pour ne pas crier de rage et perdre encore plus la face. Être moqué dans cet acte de pure masculinité le rendait malade. Quoique ce fût plutôt le lendemain que l'envie de s'enterrer vivant lui prit.

Il avait très mal dormit. Très mal, vous dis-je. Il avait sautée cette fille sans réfléchir et il se demandait à quel moment il avait pu avoir une idée aussi débile. Il s'était fait couler un café, jusque la rien de trop pertinent. C'est quand il avait vu une enveloppe rouge parmi les factures dans sa boite aux lettres qu'il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait ouvert l'enveloppe et lu cette lettre avant de la froisser et de la jeter au sol, énervé, épuisé, démoralisé mais un curieux de voir ce qu'il allait arriver.

Si nous étions au cinéma, une caméra aurait changé d'angle pour vous dévoiler le continu de cette lettre. Mais nous ne sommes pas au cinéma, alors imaginons juste un zoom sur ce papier froissé, recouverte d'une écriture en pattes de mouche. Un papier où quelques lignes se couchaient, aux mots durs et moqueurs, et à la promesse d'une revanche cuisante. Un papier où une jolie paire de lèvres avait apposé un baiser bleuté. Un papier froissé où ceci était écrit :

 _ **Cher Hale,**_

 _ **Si hier soir était une tentative stupide dans l'espoir de montrer ta dominance, ce fut un échec pattant. J'ai rarement vu un acte sexuel aussi dénaturalisé, me donnant l'impression que les vieux pornos amateurs sont de purs chef d'œuvres.**_

 _ **Mais en bon voisin, je me dois de te mettre sur le droit chemin, de t'aider. Si tu veux voir comment, nous, les gens dotés de sentiments et d'émotions, faisons l'amour, je te propose de boire ton café, accoudé à ta jolie fenêtre et d'attendre sagement.**_

 _ **Post Scriptum : Personne ne prend le dessus sur moi. Tu le comprendra bien assez tôt.**_

 _ **S.**_

Évidemment, Derek avait passé la matinée à fuir cette fenêtre, à fuir sa cuisine. Un choix stratégique mais pourtant stupide, quand vint le moment où son estomac cria famine. Il eut l'idée de ramper au sol pour aller se chercher à manger, mais honnêtement, il ne se le sentait pas vraiment. De plus, ce serait montrer a Stiles qu'il avait peur et c'était hors de question. Alors, avec son air le plus nonchalant, il entra dans sa cuisine vers midi. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si son enflure de voisin allait ramener une fille juste a ce moment là pour la baiser, si ?

Ce ne fût pas tout a fait vrai, mais pas tout a fait faux non plus.

Il se tenait dos a la fenêtre, réfléchissant a ce qu'il allait se faire à manger et évitant tout contact visuel avec l'autre côté de la rue, quand il entendit un petit bruit, comme une main qui frappe contre une vitre.

Il se retourna aussitôt et mesura son erreur. La silhouette assisse sur le plan de travail de Stiles et qui s'appuyait contre la vitre pour résister a l'assaut de se dernier n'était pas celle d'une femme. Derek n'en cru pas ses yeux. L'arrogant merdeux brisa le baiser qu'il partageait et glissa sa joue contre celui de l'homme, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que Derek regardait bien, et retira le tee-shirt de son partenaire. Il retira aussi son haut, avant de venir parsemer la poitrine de l'inconnu de baisers, tandis que Derek serrait les poings.

Stiles termina d'effeuiller sa victime en lui retirant son pantalon et les bras musclés de l'homme mystère se refermèrent autour de son cou, l'attirant dans un baiser que le mégalomane ne connaissait que trop bien. Stiles en profita pour retirer son jean et son caleçon, revenant caresser les cuisses de l'homme si tôt fait. Cuisses qui ne tardèrent pas a s'ouvrir pour entourer les hanches fines du péteux prétentieux. Stiles se pencha vers son partenaire et lui susurra quelques paroles a l'oreille, paroles que Derek mourrait d'envie d'entendre.

Stiles attrapa le fessier de l'homme et le releva suffisamment pour le pénétrer, le faire sien. L'homme s'agrippa aux bras de Stiles et nicha son visage dans son cou pendant quelques instants, semblant s'habituer a ce qui se faufilait a présent entre ses fesses. Il redressa la tête et ce fût le début de la fin pour le pauvre crétin pété de thunes qui les regardait.

Serrant étroitement l'inconnu contre lui, Stiles s'était lancé dans un mouvement de vas et viens hypnotique, laissant l'homme exalté et désespéré. La douceur de l'échange et la beauté qu'il y voyait donnait la nausée a Derek. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de penser ça de deux hommes en plein acte. Il aurait imaginé ça beaucoup plus violent et pressé, pas lent et méthodiquement délicieux comme ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Les mains de Stiles se perdirent sur le dos musclé de l'homme a qui il faisait voir les étoiles, tandis que ce dernier se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Ses doigts se perdirent sur le fessier de Stiles et a son expression pleine de surprise et de bien être, Derek devina premièrement, qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et deuxièmement, que ces doigts n'étaient pas simplement posés. L'excitation provoquée par son partenaire sembla donner un coup de sang a Stiles qui accéléra le rythme, au point où même Derek pouvait entendre le claquement de leur peau l'une contre l'autre.

Stiles se pencha vers l'homme pour la dernière fois, fermant les yeux pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, arrachant un grognement a son mégalomane de voisin. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fût pour planter son regard dans celui de Derek, un regard remplie de luxure et, encore une fois, de défi.

Les poings de Derek étaient si serrés que ses jointures en jaunissaient.

Un va et vient plus tard, et un cri rauque fendit l'air. L'homme avait rejeté la tête en arrière et ses lèvres s'ouvraient sur sa manifestation de plaisir, tandis que Stiles avait le front posé contre son épaule. Quand il releva la tête, un immense sourire agrandit ses lèvres. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un sourire victorieux ou narquois.

Ce n'était pas un sourire adressé a Derek.

C'était un sourire de pur bonheur, pour celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui vint l'embrasser avec passion. L'homme retira ses jambes de la taille de Stiles pour qu'il puisse se retirer mais il resta assis, gardant le jeune homme contre lui.

Derek attendait. Il attendait le regard triomphant de Stiles. Mais ce regard ne vint pas. Stiles n'avait d'yeux que pour cet homme et Derek crut entendre ses phalanges craquer, a cause de toute la colère qu'il gardait dans ses poings. L'inconnu écarta une mèche de cheveux transpirante du visage de Stiles et caressa sa joue, l'attirant dans un autre baiser langoureux. Cette plénitude post-coïtale donna le tournis a Derek qui ne put en regarder davantage. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre et quitta sa cuisine, regagnant tant bien que mal sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit et desserra enfin les poings, gémissant de douleur. Tandis que le sang affluait de nouveau dans ses mains, son estomac se tordit une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux qu'il s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait vu ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Son jogging était déformé par une érection qu'il dévisagea avec incrédulité. Il ferma les yeux. _Était-ce normal ? Est ce qu'un homme hétéro pouvait bander en voyant deux hommes faire l'amour ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui plaire dans tout ça ? La façon dont leur deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre avec sensualité ? La fougue du regard de Stiles alors qu'il arrivait à la limite de sa retenue ? La manière dont chaque parcelles du corps de l'inconnu avaient été recouvertes de baisers mouillés ? Ou encore la façon dont leur étreinte débordait de naturel ? Peut être était-ce la douceur des gestes de Stiles ? Ou bien la manière dont cet homme lui avait arraché cette surprise et ce plaisir en le pénétrant de ses doigts ?_

Il ne savait pas.

La façon dont cet homme avait l'air de se sentir complet avec Stiles entre ses cuisses et en lui lui arracha un frisson de jalousie qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux et jouir, alors qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir posé sa main sur son membre. Il ferma les yeux a nouveau et l'image de Stiles hanta son esprit, son corps, son regard, son sourire, ses mains, ses lèvres. Surtout ses lèvres. Celles qui avaient prit possession des siennes quelques semaines auparavant. Celles qu'il rêvait de toucher et de caresser en cet instant.

Peut être que.. Peut être que s'il allait le voir, déclarait forfait, sortait le drapeau blanc.. peut être qu'il pourrait avoir un autre baiser, une autre dose d'adrénaline et de plaisir. L'esprit encore embrumé, il se releva et couru jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit en grand avant de se stopper net dans son élan. Stiles était lové contre l'inconnu, lui même adossé contre une Lamborghini cabriolet gris métallisé. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient sans se toucher et le sourire de Stiles arracha un bout de la carapace de notre adorable crétin plein aux as. L'homme se décolla de la voiture et lui vola un baiser avant de monter dans son carrosse, ce qui fit rire Stiles. Il se pencha pour s'accouder au rebord de la voiture et échangea une phrase ou deux avec le propriétaire avant que celui ci ne s'en aille. Derek n'avait rien raté et alors que la voiture faisait chauffer le bitume dans un immense bruit, il entendit un partie de son cœur s'écraser au sol pour se briser.

Il observait toujours Stiles qui daigna enfin tourner ses yeux vers lui et son regard changea du tout au tout. L'arrogance remplaça la douceur, la malice remplaça l'innocence. A croire que deux différentes personnes existaient dans un même corps. Celle que tout le monde connaissait et celle que Derek connaissait.

Stiles leva une main et le pauvre riche au cœur brisé pensa qu'il allait lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Mais il la leva jusqu'à son visage et embrassa le bout de ses doigts avant de pencher sa main vers Derek et de souffler dessus. Le brun ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il venait de lui envoyer un baiser. Il resta là, immobile, la main sur la poignée de sa porte, le regard suivant la silhouette de son voisin qui rentrait chez lui.

Quand Derek referma la porte derrière lui, deux minutes plus tard, ses yeux lui piquaient et son cœur lui réclamait vengeance.

 _ **«Personne ne prend le dessus sur moi»**_ avait-il dit ? C'est ce qu'il pensait. S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en sortir après avoir pissé sur son honneur, l'avoir fait le désirer pour ensuite se foutre de sa gueule, il se trompait lourdement.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres quand ses doigts se posèrent sur l'outil de sa vengeance. Froid et cruel.

Il guetta discrètement son voisin pendant le reste de l'après-midi, sachant très bien que son départ pour le garage approchait grandement. Quand l'objet de son obsession partit enfin de chez lui, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant tranquillement, il attendit encore avant de sortir. Il traversa son jardin, la rue et quand ses pieds foulèrent l'herbe du jardin de Stiles, la rage déformait ses traits. La prise de sa main autour de son pied de biche se resserra tandis qu'il leva le bras et frappa, encore et encore, sans relâche, n'entendant que le son de son cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles. Au fil des minutes, la taule se froissait, se courbait, se rayait, pour qu'au final, cette vieille Jeep bleue ne ressemble plus a rien d'autre qu'a l'épave qu'elle était.

 **OooxooO**

La pire idée du siècle. La pire chose qu'il ai jamais fait, après avoir eu le malheur de se croire supérieur a Stiles quand il avait aménagé. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? A quel point son ego avait-il pu être bafoué pour qu'il rentre dans un accès de violence pareil ? S'il n'avait pas fait ça lui même, il aurait jugé cet acte de barbare et de totalement primitif. Après avoir prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, il était rentré chez lui, la queue entre les jambes. Il s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre, n'osant même pas en sortir, n'osant pas voir la réaction de Stiles. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, il s'était sentit vidé et sale.

Il s'était endormit l'esprit tourmenté.

Et s'était réveillé en hurlant.

Un coup de poing venait de s'abattre dans son ventre et un autre contre sa mâchoire. Il tenta de se débattre mais dans le noir, impossible de voir son assaillant. Pourtant, il sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. L'odeur de Stiles ne trompait pas. Un autre coup lui arracha un cri tandis qu'il sentait le sang perler au bout de ses lèvres. Son lit grinça légèrement sous le nouveau poids a supporter et le souffle de Derek fût coupé quand un coude s'appuya sur sa trachée. Il serra les dents quand Stiles l'immobilisa totalement, maintenant ses mains contre le lit de son autre main et d'un genou. Son autre genou s'enfonçait dans son ventre et Derek ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi impuissant.

Le bras qui lui coupait la respiration se retira et la main de Stiles agrippa sa mâchoire meurtrie avec violence. Derek sentait la chaleur du souffle de Stiles sur son visage.

«Écoute moi bien, débile profond.» commença Stiles d'une voix froide. «Approches toi encore une fois de moi ou de ce qui m'appartient, et c'est ta fierté que je t'arracherai, c'est compris ?»

Il accompagna ses mots par une pression du genou dans le ventre de Derek et ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était mort de peur mais il acquiesça silencieusement.

Cela ne parût pas suffire a Stiles qui lui décocha un coup de coude dans la mâchoire avant de se lever et de partir, aussi imperceptiblement qu'il était venu. Derek était sonné, ses oreilles sifflaient et il se tourna pour cracher du sang.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait cru que Stiles réagirait comme ça pour une simple voiture. Ça semblait presque irréaliste.

Mais Derek se rendit bien vite compte que ceci n'était que le début de la vengeance de Stiles.

 **OooxooO**

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il vivait l'enfer sur Terre et il arrivait à son point de rupture. Parfois il se disait qu'il le méritait tout à fait, parfois il se demandait comment il arrivait a endurer ça depuis si longtemps. Trop, s'en était trop. Il ne tenait plus. Il en avait plus que marre. Son acte était irréfléchi et débile mais il ne méritait pas telle vengeance. Il écarta la couverture de son lit, décidé a en finir avec tout ça. Il entendit un immense caquètement et soupira. Encore cette satanée poule. Il se leva et oublia que Stiles avait encore brisé des vitres dans la nuit et marcha sur des bouts de verres. Une facepalm plus tard et il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour les retirer. Il s'assit comme il pu sur le rebord de sa baignoire, essayant de ne pas prêter attention a toutes les grenouilles qui y avaient élu domicile. Il désinfecta sa plaie et regarda l'état de ses pieds. Il en avait bien plus que marre.

Stiles avait commencé par casser ses fenêtres et quand il avait vu que Derek ne se dépêchait pas pour les réparer, il avait tout simplement décidé de casser du verre. Stiles venait briser des vitres dans la nuit, histoire de lui faire doublement chier. Il vivait dans du verre brisé et son sang recouvrait une grande partie de sa chambre.

Stiles avait ensuite décidé d'introduire toutes sortent d'animaux chez lui quand il partait au travail. La première fois, il était revenu du boulot, épuisé et énervé, et a peine passé la porte, avait glissé dans de la boue. Une seconde plus tard et un cochon lui venait dessus. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur (sauf la nuit où Stiles était venu le frapper, mais il essaye d'oublier alors soyons conciliant). Il avait hurlé et s'était retrouvé avec ce qui lui sembla être 300 tonnes de gras sur lui. Depuis, le festival animalier n'avait pas cessé. Entre les poules qui caquetaient, les cochons qui l'écrasaient, les oies qui gueulaient a 3h du mat et qui essayaient de le pincer, les grenouilles qui schlinguaient et croassaient sans arrêt, l'escadron de moustiques qui lui avait valu les rires de tous ses collègues de travail quand ils l'avaient vu et les rats qui rongeaient ses câbles et meubles, il n'en pouvait juste plus. Il avait même retrouvé un lama dans sa cuisine, un singe dans sa garde robe et un serpent dans ses toilettes.

Il se demandait comme Stiles pouvait constamment balancer des animaux chez lui et où il les prenait. Il avait appelé un zoo et un camion était venu récupérer quelques créatures manquantes mais pour les volatiles, les amphibiens et rats, ils étaient toujours chez lui. Seul, il n'arrivait pas a les faire sortir et il ne voulait pas les frapper. Il avait déjà cédé à la violence et savait très bien où ça l'avait mené.

Il désespérait plus de jour en jour.

Il enchaînait les retard au travail parce que Stiles crevait ses pneus, vidait son réservoir ou retirait sa batterie de voiture.

Il avait reçu quelques appels corsés de banquier et compris que l'absence de factures et de courrier n'était pas juste bizarre, elle était également volontaire. Stiles lui volait son courrier.

Il n'osait pas l'empêcher de faire tout ça, il avait l'impression de vraiment le mériter. La Jeep avait disparu du jardin de son voisin et Derek supposait qu'il l'avait amené au garage pour la réparer et la mettre le plus loin possible de lui. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait à apercevoir Stiles, la haine brûlait dans les yeux de son voisins. Et ça lui brisait le cœur. Mais un cœur brisé et des remords, ça ne fait pas avancer. Il ne pouvait supporter de vivre comme ça. Il allait payer pour ses actes et se protéger de Stiles par la même occasion. N'essayant même pas de prendre sa voiture, il partit a pieds au poste de police. Il fallait que ça se termine.

Il expliqua ce que Stiles lui faisait, affirma que ça ne pouvait être que lui et que c'était lui. Qu'il se vengeait. Parce que Derek avait défoncé sa Jeep à coup de pied de biche.

L'officier de police leva un regard énervé vers lui :

«Vous êtes en train de me dire que Mischief se venge parce que vous avez eu l'idée plus que débile de s'en prendre a la Jeep ?»

Tout dans son ton mit Derek en alerte. Mischief ? C'était qui ça ? «La Jeep » ? A l'entendre, il défendait Stiles. Il tenta de reprendre la parole, de s'expliquer mais l'officier Dunbar se leva et en héla un autre :

«Eh Shérif ! Ce gamin veut porter plainte contre Mischief alors qu'il a touché la Jeep. J'fais quoi ? »

«Ce gamin » ? L'adjoint Dunbar semblait plus jeune que lui ! Et encore cette histoire de Mischief ! Étais ce le surnom ou le prénom de Stiles ? Le Shérif le toisa d'un mauvais air et Derek lu son nom avant de se lever et de lui parler :

«Écoutez, Shérif Parrish, j'ai juste- »

«Brisé l'un des derniers souvenirs qu'un gosse a de ses parents.» le coupa le Shérif.

Sa voix n'était pas aussi froide et dure que celle de l'officier mais Derek sentit la tension de toute la station de police monter d'un cran. Il regarda autour de lui et tous les agents présents le toisaient avec mépris. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Un souvenir ? Cette vieille boite de taule ? Étais-ce pour ça qu'il l'a nettoyait chaque jours aussi consciencieusement ? Étais-ce pour ça que sa vengeance était aussi cruelle ? Il regardait autour de lui, troublé, peiné, et ouvrit la bouche, la langue soudain sèche et son cerveau vide de mots.

Un vent frais le fit frissonner et une voix claire s'exclama avec joie :

«Jordan !»

Tout le monde retourna a son travail, le moment de pression crevé et Derek pu de nouveau respirer. Il s'était déjà fait mettre une raclée par Stiles, il n'était pas prêt a affronter tout un tas de flics énervés. Il resta immobile, le regard plongé dans celui du Shérif qui détourna les yeux quand sa petite amie passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Derek fronça les sourcils et reconnu cette crinière rousse. Martin. Lydia Martin. Sans le savoir, elle venait de le sauver. Et sans le savoir, elle lui offrait une chance de rattraper les choses avec Stiles.

«Lydia, je t'ai déjà dit de-»

«Arrêtes de faire comme si tu n'aimais pas mes visites surprises, Jordan, et dis moi plutôt pourquoi Derek est là.»

Le fameux Shérif Jordan Parrish eu un mouvement de recul quand elle prononça le nom du brun et elle chuchota quelques mots a son oreille. Son visage s'éclaira et il posa un regard nouveau sur Derek, bien qu'une pointe de mépris persistait. Ce fût à son tour de lui répondre et Lydia grimaça avant d'embrasser une dernière fois le Shérif et d'attraper Derek par le bras pour le traîner dehors. Sans un mot, elle marcha devant lui d'un air déterminé et il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que suivre cette jeune femme si effrayante et enflammée à la fois. Au bout de quelques mètres elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il se stoppa également et attendit, avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas, qu'elle prenne la parole.

«On peut que tu sais t'y prendre pour briser le cœur des gens.» elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa. «Mais je connais seulement les faits, le point de vue Mieczyslaw, alors donne moi le tiens.»

Elle partit s'asseoir sur un banc et Derek la rejoignit. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas lui même. Pourquoi tout raconter a cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout ? Malgré lui, il voulait juste en parler pour enfin passer a autre chose, peut être même déménager. Mais avant ça, elle était sa chance de se faire pardonner de Stiles ou Mischief ou Mieczy-peut importe.

Il confessa son arrogance face a Stiles, leur compétition, comment ils se provoquaient l'un l'autre. Comment l'arrogance de Stiles remettait sans cesse son égo en question et le faisait se questionner sur son honneur d'homme. Il lui expliqua la soirée, la façon dont il avait aimé le baiser. Il lui raconta même comment il s'était sentit mal après l'avoir vu aussi doux et naturel en discutant avec l'homme a la Lamborghini. Et comment la rage lui avait fait voir rouge quand il avait compris que Stiles ne serait jamais comme ça avec lui. Il lui dit a quel point il regrettait son geste de colère envers sa voiture et qu'a présent il n'en pouvait plus de crouler sous la vengeance de Stiles et la culpabilité.

Lydia avait écouté, avec un visage plus que sérieux et le regard perdu dans le vide tandis que son cerveau analysait chaque mots. Quand il eut finit, elle se tourna enfin vers lui et fût aussi franche que possible :

«Vous êtes aussi con l'un que l'autre.» elle soupira et expliqua : «Mieczyslaw m'a demandé de venir chez lui parce qu'il voulait faire rager son voisin et m'expliquer comment il allait réussir a le faire tomber amoureux de lui. J'ai trouvé complètement ça débile mais il m'a expliqué que ça faisait des années qu'il attendait de revoir le connard qui lui l'avait humilié au lycée. J'aurai pu dire non, lui dire qu'on ne se venge pas pour se genre de connerie et que les sentiments de quelqu'un sont plus importants qu'une simple humiliation. Mais son regard n'exprimait pas la colère quand il parlait de toi. Il se languissait juste de pouvoir te voir par la fenêtre, que ce soit pour un stupide jeu ou pas. Mieczyslaw n'a jamais été très doué pour les relations amoureuses. Se contenter de te saluer et de te charmer, non. Trop simple. Il fallait que ce soit un jeu. Il le fallait. Parce que c'est uniquement comme ça qu'il pouvait éviter de s'avouer que cette histoire d'humiliation n'existait pas et qu'il avait juste des sentiments pour toi depuis que tu avais emménager en face de chez lui.»

Bien trop à encaisser. BIEN BIEN TROP. Il regarda le visage de celle qui semblait être la meilleure amie de Stiles et ouvrit bêtement la bouche avant de dire :

«Mais on ne s'était jamais parlé! » l'incrédulité perçait dans sa voix.

«Ça n'a jamais empêché Mieczyslaw de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un.» répondit-elle.

Il était ébaubi. Il avait eu une chance monumentale avec Stiles. Il aurait pu être avec, l'embrasser comme l'avait fait cet inconnu. L'inconnu ! Il fronça les sourcils et demanda, un peu acide :

«Le mec qui est venu chez lui, c'est qui ?»

«Si j'en crois la description que tu m'as fais tout à l'heure, c'est Théo. Il n'y a que lui pour conduire une Lamborghini cabriolet gris métallisé à Beacon Hills. C'était un client du garage où Mieczyslaw travaille et ils sont devenu amis. Puis amants de temps en temps. Théo est un gentil gars, et il compte beaucoup pour Mieczyslaw.»

Non seulement Derek était jaloux mais en plus il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait a appeler Stiles autrement que Stiles. Peut être étais-ce un alias ? Un faux nom ? Que savait-il vraiment de lui au final ?

«Est ce que Stiles est son vrai nom ?»

Lydia sourit à la question et répondit :

«Oui et non. Il s'appelle Mieczyslaw mais seul ses amis l'appellent comme ça. Les autres l'appellent juste Mischief. S'il s'est présenté en tant que Stiles, c'est qu'il voulait vraiment que ça marche entre vous deux. Il ne le fait que quand il est amoureux. C'est un surnom qu'il aime beaucoup.»

«Et sa famille l'appelle comment ?» ne put s'empêcher de demander Derek.

Et il tilta quand il vit le regard triste de la rousse. Il se rappela des mots du Shérif «un des derniers souvenirs qu'un gosse a de ses parents». Son hypothèse se confirma quand Lydia lui expliqua.

«Il n'a plus de famille. Claudia Stilinski était un officier d'exception et Noah Stilinski était Shérif. Ils sont tous les deux morts dans une fusillade quand Mieczyslaw était plus jeune. Ce jour là, il est devenu orphelin et a hérité de la Jeep familiale. Il la bichonne depuis. Il a déménagé, ne pouvant plus vivre entouré du souvenir omniprésent de ses fantômes et a abandonné son envie d'être officier de police comme ses parents.»

Derek comprenait tout à présent. La colère de Stiles quand il s'en était prit a sa fameuse Jeep qu'il n'osait même pas conduire et qu'il nettoyait tous les jours sans faille. Il se sentait coupable avant. Il l'était encore plus maintenant. Et il compris l'attitude des agents de police plus tôt. Il s'en était prit au fils de valeureux défenseurs de la loi. C'était normal qu'on le méprise. Et que Stiles le haïsse.

«En effet. » répondit Lydia, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait parlé a voix haute. «T'as foiré sévère. Va falloir que tu frappe un grand coup pour te faire pardonner.»

Frapper un grand coup. L'expression n'aurait pas pu être mieux choisie. Il remercia Lydia pour toutes ses explications et pour sa compréhension. Il partit en courant, essayant de garder les idées claires et de lister tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin.

 **OooxooO**

Comme si Lydia avait parlé a Stiles, ce dernier arrêta sa vengeance et se fit aussi invisible qu'un fantôme. Derek pu donc mettre son plan a exécution.

La première étape du plan fût plutôt simple à réaliser. A vrai dire, il avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait chez lui, et grâce a Stiles. Il attendit que ce dernier monte se doucher pour introduire les animaux chez lui. Il avait enfin prit son courage a deux mains pour les faire sortir de chez lui. Il referma la porte derrière lui et repartit à la course mais sursauta quand il entendit un immense hurlement. Il fût tenté d'y retourner pour vérifier que Stiles allait bien mais il l'entendit rire et tomber. Puis le silence. Il avait sûrement vu les petites pancartes qu'il avait accroché autour du cou des oies, poules et cochon. Stiles semblait aimer ce qui était retors alors il avait juste écris ses excuses mots par mots. Il lui suffisait juste de les juxtaposer pour les lire. «Je» «Suis» «Désolé» «Pour» «Tout» «Ce» «Que» «T'ai» «Fait».

La seconde étape se déroulait sur plusieurs jours. Il lui écrivait des lettres chaque jours. Lui expliquant ce qu'il avait expliqué a Lydia, qu'il était désolé et que lui même n'avait pas compris son excès de colère. Qu'il avait gardé un souvenir aussi doux qu'amer de leur baiser et qu'il était prêt a perdre son honneur pour la promesse d'en avoir un autre. Qu'il regrettait son geste. Qu'il voulait son pardon avant de partir pour de bon.

Mais les jours passaient et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Stiles. Il avait réussi a nettoyé sa maison et faisait ses cartons. S'il devait vivre en face de lui sans pouvoir lui parler ou tout simplement le voir à partir de maintenant, autant partir. Il avait perdu le compte des semaines, des mois qu'il avait passé ici. Peut être que cela faisait un an ou plus, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de troisième étape a ce plan.

Mais quand Derek vit Stiles venir garer sa Jeep a son ancienne place, il ne sut pas comment interpréter ça. Est ce qu'il lui faisait de nouveau un peu confiance ? Est ce qu'il était sur la bonne voie ? Il attrapa son pied de biche et son enceinte avant de sortir comme un fou. Stiles qui descendait de sa voiture écarquilla les yeux et ces derniers se remplirent instantanément de rage quand il l'aperçurent armé de la sorte. Mais même l'esprit tordu de Stiles n'aurait pas pu imaginer ce qui se passa ensuite.

Derek mit la musique a fond et posa son enceinte au sol. C'était l'heure de frapper le grand coup final. Ses deux mains se refermèrent autour au manche du pied de biche et sans un regard, il commença a défoncer sa belle Camaro noire tandis que la musique couvrait le bruit et alimentait sa rage.

 _ **The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

Les coups s'abattaient comme une pluie sur la taule noire immaculée de sa belle voiture. Derek se laissait bercer par la musique et ne détachait pas ses yeux de la pauvre créature de métal qui subissait ses assauts.

 _ **It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end ?**_

Peut être que Stiles criait, peut être qu'il n'était même plus là. Il n'en savait rien mais il s'en fichait. C'était le bouquet final, mais il se rendit compte que c'est a lui et a lui seul que ça faisait du bien.

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Toujours enfermé dans son égo, dans son auto suffisance, à prétendre être heureux alors qu'il noie sa solitude dans le travail, l'argent et le sexe. En cet instant, Derek se laissait enfin aller a toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée, toute la violence qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir en lui. La taule criait sous ses coups.

 _ **I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**_

Ces mots étaient parfaitement choisit. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Toute cette colère, ce besoin de détruire, c'était inhumain. Les muscles de ses bras commençaient à fatiguer mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il se libérait d'un poids.

 _ **My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end ?**_

C'était comme si détruire cette Camaro, ce pur bijou de mécanique et fruit de sa richesse, l'aidait a détruire sa façade d'homme arrogant et impérieux qu'il s'était créer pour survivre dans cette jungle qu'est le monde.

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

A-t-il jamais été heureux ? Sait-il seulement ce qu'est le bonheur ?

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**_

Ses bras le lâchent enfin et le pied de biche tombe au sol. Il observe son œuvre, le résultat de sa libération. La musique hurle encore a ses oreilles mais il n'entend plus rien, il ne voit plus rien. Il remet toute son existence en question, tous les choix qu'il a fait, repense a toutes les personnes qu'il a fait souffrir pour en arriver là.

 _ **It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**_

Il regarde ce qu'il a fait et se demande pourquoi. Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Quand on voit a quelle vitesse tout ça peut être détruit ou volé, est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Se démener pour être le meilleur, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'être le meilleur a déjà réchauffé quelqu'un la nuit ? Est-ce que se contenter d'être soit même ne devrait pas suffire ? Qui est-ce qu'il a passé temps de temps a essayer d'impressionner ?

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Personne. Parce qu'il n'a personne. Parce que son âme est sombre et qu'il n'a jamais laissé personne rentrer dans son estime, dans son cœur. Parce que ce serait preuve de faiblesse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Une légère sensation de tournis prit possession de son corps et il sentit une chaleur l'enlacer, des bras l'entourant.

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Il est tombé amoureux. Peut être pour la première fois. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir ressentit une douleur aussi forte et un désir aussi effrayant pour quelqu'un avant. Il naviguait sur son bateau d'égocentrisme quand Stiles lui ai rentré dedans, a fait tanguer son embarcation pour le faire tomber à l'eau. Derek se retourna pour regarder Stiles, et dans le regard de ce dernier, il vit la douleur et le soulagement. Son crétin, mais néanmoins adorable, voisin ouvrit la bouche et termina la chanson.

 _ **I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**_

« T'es vraiment un connard, Derek. » commença t-il. «Mais on va dire que c'est dans le bon sens.» conclu t-il avec un sourire.

Derek ne sut pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois depuis ce qui lui parut être une vie entière que Stiles lui parlait. Mais plus important, c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait, sans artifices, sans petit jeu. Il posa une main sur sa joue et il vit le regard de Stiles dévier jusqu'à celle ci. Il attendit que son attention se concentre de nouveau sur lui et lui sourit a son tour. Il était temps d'être honnête.

«Je suis un monstre. Je ne mange pas d'enfants et je n'ai jamais tué personne » Stiles arqua un sourcil, pas sur que cet argument soit très constructif, «mais j'ai cette violence en moi.»

«Et alors ? Je suis un monstre aussi. J'ai pris du plaisir a t'entendre couiner alors que je te frappais. C'est pire.» lui répondit Stiles.

Derek eut un mouvement de recul et Stiles haussa les épaules d'un air innocent. Puis le plus-si-arrogant-que-ça éclata de rire et suivit du plus-si-péteux-que-ça.

«T'es vraiment un grand malade, toi !» s'exclama Derek en rigolant.

«Précisément. J'aime dominer. Dans la vie comme au lit. Qu'y puis-je ?» répondit Stiles avec un sourire narquois. «Et puis honnêtement, les histoires d'amour sans remous, ça n'intéresse plus personne.» (preuve à l'appui, vous êtes en train de lire ceci. Et oui, élémentaire mon cher Watson.)

Derek arqua un sourcil et souffla «Les histoires d'amour ? Tu me pardonnes et tu avoues que tu m'aimes ?»

Stiles fit une grimace d'incrédulité avant de dire :

«Tu crois que je te tiens dans mes bras parce que j'ai rien de mieux a foutre de ma journée ? Évidemment que je t'aime. Mais je ne te pardonne pas pour la Jeep.»

Ce fût au tour de Derek de grimacer. Étais-ce le début ou la fin de leur relation au final ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait eut la naïveté de penser que tout était réglé mais il se trompait apparemment. Stiles le sortit de ses pensées avec une petite claque (petite, petite, tout est relatif. Et au son qu'elle fit et a la rougeur qui prit place sur la joue de Derek, ce dernier ne douta pas que Stiles avait fait exprès de ne pas doser sa force, le salop)

«Je ne te pardonne pas encore. Disons qu'il te manque encore 78,9% pour que je te pardonne. T'as défoncé ta bagnole, écris des lettres a l'eau de rose et t'es excusé. Ça rentre en compte mais il va falloir plus que ça.»

Derek fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Il allait devoir faire amende honorable, d'accord, mais l'air victorieux de Stiles ne le rassurait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander des explications et son connard de petit-ami (je penses que l'on peut les qualifier comme tels à présent) l'en empêcha en lui couvrant de la main. Stiles retira sa main et lui adressa un sourire plus-satisfait-tu-meurs avant de dire :

«Prépares toi, Derek Hale. Sortir avec moi, c'est du boulot. Mais je suis sur que tu t'y fera.» Il vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun avant d'ajouter «Après tout, t'as pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, je fais de super pipes.»

Derek explosa de rire et enlaça Stiles, l'embrassant comme il en avait eu envie pendant tant de temps, le laissant dominer l'échange, glissant une main au creux de ses reins. Stiles posa une main dans ses cheveux et caressa son lobe d'oreille avant de rompre le baiser et de dire :

«Je retire 12,8% de ta dette si tu te fais percer l'oreille. Deal ?»

Derek ne comprit pas l'intérêt et alors que Stiles se léchait les lèvres d'un air aguicheur, demanda :

«Quand j'arrive à 0, il se passe quoi ? Tu me pardonnes ?»

Stiles se pencha sur lui et murmura contre cette même oreille qui allait être irrémédiablement percée :

«Arrivé à 0, tu ne pourra plus te passer de moi, petit monstre. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination. Et je vais adorer chambouler ta vie bien rangé.»

Derek déglutit, à la fois effrayé et excité par cette promesse. Il s'était clairement foutu dans la merde avec ce mec. Cet arrogant petit merdeux dont il était tombé amoureux. Ce frisson d'adrénaline qui l'avait poussé a acheter cette Camaro pour le défier lui picota de nouveau le corps et il sourit a Stiles. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec lui et c'était la première fois qu'il acceptait d'être le second. Et c'était rafraîchissant comme sensation. Il allait se lasser guider par Stiles et son esprit fou, se laisser aller et découvrir un nouveau rythme de vie, une nouvelle existence. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs d'impatience.

«Deal.»

* * *

PTDRRRRR JPP C'EST QUOI CETTE FIN ? J'en ai marre de moi des fois, sérieux ! MDRRR

Je suis total partit en sucette, et je sais pas encore si je décide d'assumer ou pas !

J'espère que vous vous êtes pas trop fait iech, amis lecteurs, et que vous avez aimé ! Je me suis lâchée sur le style, j'aime bien être présente dans le récit. (comprendra qui pourra)

Je lis souvent des notes d'auteur(e)s qui se plaignent que le fandom de TW est partit en couille. Peut être que je ne suis pas assez au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans ce bas monde, mais je m'en fous. J'écris parce que ça me fait du bien, je ne force personne a aimer. Au final, je m'en bats les reins. Je fais ça pour moi. Parce que je suis seule derrière mon PC à écrire et a m'enjailler.

J'vous love, peut importe qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites.

Love sur Coco, Mila et Gchou !

La chanson c'est **_Monster_** de Skillet.

En bref, je vous salue, vous les derniers survivants de ce fandom ! J'espère que la saison 6B sera du feu de dieu pour le grand final de la série !

XOXO bitches !


End file.
